


"Forget Me Not"

by SnKERdDLE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnKERdDLE/pseuds/SnKERdDLE
Summary: Drista's always been alone because of her protective brother. One day she breaks her promise by leaving the forest. This causes her to wander into the land of the Dream SMP.*First time creating a story! Advice is appreciated**Enjoy the story*!cross posted on Wattpad!
Relationships: Boffy & Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. "Forget Me Not"

~Prologue~

Drista all her life was isolated in the middle of the forest. Dream had always told her to never leave the forest. To never go exploring beyond the trees. Usually she'd spend her day in the middle of the forest in her house. Listening to the birds and exploring the deepens of the forests. But I got extremely lonely there, only having the animals to keep her company. Dream used to visit her all the time from his adventure. Showing off the treasure and bringing gifts for drista to have. But now he barely visits, or even at all.

She sighed, opening the door to get more firewood from her stash. Drista realized that the farther she explored from her abode the less lucios everything around her became. Also a particular flower would always grow with her presence around. She doesn mind this fact in fact she loves the flower. She read about the flower once in a book dream had brought her a long time ago. "Forget me Not", those flowers would grow all around her home but more outward become rare and impossible to find. She remembers Dream would always have a beautiful green peony growing around him but now it seems like the flower had decayed over the years. No longer growing anywhere it seems.

A breeze of cold wind brings her back to reality. She quickly grabbed some wood and ran back inside. It was the time when the seasons were changing again. She decided to go sit by the campfire with a blanket, as darkness covered the night sky.

Drista watched as the fire danced in the fireplace. It looked so beautiful yet dangerous at the same time. It reminds her about the first time she went into the nether. Dream wasn't pleased when he spotted her in the nether admiring the warped forest. He immediately dragged her back home and explained how the nether was too dangerous for her to be in and bla bla bla. Sometimes she feels like Dream can be a little too protective sometimes.

She never listened to Dream anyhow, she'd always seek off and come back. It wasn't like he'd know. He never visited her either way. Sometimes she'd find someone else other than Dream in the nether. They would always intrigue her and she would watch them from afar. Dream would probably scold her for being too close but she always knew she'd never get caught.

Drista let out a yawn, she would always hope for the day Dream would come visit again. Even if she denied it, she missed her brother and the wonderful stories he'd tell her.

"Goodnight Dream"

She spoke to the room but no-one was listening.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRISTA'S ADVENTURE BEGINS

CHAPTER 1

Drista slowly blinked her eyes open. It was just around dawn and that meant another day. She stood up and stretched. A yawn escaped her lips as she walked to her bedroom to tidy up.

Today was the day' she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Emerald eyes stared back at her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She must have forgotten to undo it when she fell asleep. After tidying up her appearance she decided to go fish for some breakfast.

Drista walks toward the part of the forest that ends at a lake. She never really got to sailing the lake very far because it never seemed to end. She sits on the grass and throws their fishing pole into the lake waiting for a salmon to bite the other end.

Her mind wanders, she thinks about her family. She wishes she'd remembered her parents' faces, but they were long forgotten. Dream had to practically work all day to get money so they could get by. Drista came back to reality as she felt a tug on her pole. She stopped her day dreaming and reeled in the salmon she caught. She put the fish in the bucket she brought and stood up.

She turned around to walk back to her home. As she turned around she realized she stepped on a flower. She looked down to see that it was a "Forget me Not". Huh, that wasn't there before, she thought to herself. She shrugged and made her way through the forest.

...

She stepped on her porch and opened the door. Quickly walked over to the furnace to cook the fish. As she entered the kitchen she threw the fishing pole on the table. Drista waited patiently as the fish smelted.

She was so bored. There was nothing interesting to do around the forest anymore. That's why she decided she has to leave. Dream won't even know since he never visits anymore. Drista took out her fish and placed it on the table. She chopped it down hungryly.

'Man, I'm a good cook or what' she thought to herself. While throwing the bones into the trash.

Drista looked around her house for a while. Collecting things that she needed. She was finally planning to leave the house to go explore the other side of the lake. She never made it all the way without having to go back for something but today was the day. She told herself. She was going to finally meet some people.

She grabbed her bag of golden carrots, her armor, and her sword. Looking around her room one last time to make sure she didn't miss anything. She reminded herself. "My mask!". With that thought, her mask appeared into her hand just like that.

Walking outside with her bag and tools in hand she was ready to go. Walking back towards the lake. She walked into her boat and undid the sails.

Without looking back she set sail. With the sun high above her head, her adventure just began.

She left her home. Unknowingly leaving a path of "Forget me Nots".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMIS I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER


	3. A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STORM WHAT ELSE

CHAPTER 2

Drista was on the water for days trying to reach land. She looked up at the sky. Clouds were gathering staining the blue sky. This worried her, if she didn't find land quickly then she'd be caught in a storm.She sat down and started chewing on some golden carrots she brought. 

While eating she was looking for some sort of island or land. The cold breeze blew her hair into her face. She let out a small 'oof' at the impact.

Brushing the hair from her eyes. The winds were picking up and the sky was becoming darker and darker. Drista took this as a sign to start putting stuff into her bag. She shoved clothes, food, and her book into a bag and prepared to steer out of the storm that was coming ahead.

Drista wasn't expecting to be caught in a storm during her trip, so she was very anxious when she saw droplets fall from the sky quickly changing into bullets of water. Waves roared untamed and the sky dark. Rain poured onto her boat as Drista grabbed onto the steering wheel and trying to drive safely through the wild waters. Everything was going smoothly until Drista heard a loud...

...SNAP...

Instantly, she looked over and saw the mast broken off. Completely off. This is where Drista panicked. As she looked up from the damage and saw a humongous wave raging toward her.

"Oh no.."

The wave consumed her boat. Under the water Drista held her breath and grabbed her bag, watching her boat sink. Swimming up as fast as she could. Gasping for air at the surface, but quickly hindered as another wave crashed down onto her. 

She coughed as water filled her lounges. 

She didn't want to die. Not to be forgotten. She was so close to freedom. To make friends.

'I don't want to die'

Sinking further she closed her eyes. Everything went dark.

...

They watched as the poor child was consumed by the enrages waves. Sighing the godly figure went down to save them from this fate.Grabbing Drista gently, as if there were a fragile relic about to break.

Bringing them to the surface they caressed the child as they walked toward land.

"I promised safety and power" 

"But corruption will lead to loss"

They looked at the unconscious child.

"Your journey had just begun"

"Don't forget who you are" 

"Rotten like the child of green halo"

They placed Drsita under a tree and their bag. Scorpione grasses (forget me not) grew near Drista. Almost in a protective nourishing manner.Once the flowers made contact with Drista it seems as if she was healing. Her body unscarred under the tree.

The storm was just now a small pitter-patter of droplets. No longer angry but calm. They picked up dianthus and placed it into Drista's hair. The moon illuminated the figure as they left. Only leaving a peaceful girl sleeping until dawn.

... 

Drista shifted under the tree. Rubbing her eyes and letting out a tired groan. Suddenly she shot her eyes open looking around.

She was alive! As in not dead. 

Drista was confused, looking around. How did she make it to a tree? And how come she's not soaked or drowning in the middle of the ocean?!

Letting out a frustrated sigh. Thinking about how worrying will get her nowhere. She's alive and that's all that matters! She can finally continue the journey. She brushes off some scorpion grasses and grabs her bag. Drista was near the beach and a forest. 

There was a river heading into the lake so she decided to follow it upwards. Maybe she'll find some sort of civilization? Walking next to the river Drista sees small frogs and fish living in the river. Drista thought they looked cool and cute. She took in a deep breath and continued walking. Listening to the birds chirping. It was very calm and had a different atmosphere than what she experienced yesterday. 

Kicking some rocks and walking on them was a fun pass time while she walked. She realized there were some interesting-looking rocks like one that sparkled and another had a blue gleam. They were all very pretty in her opinion. 

She started humming to herself. An old tune Dream would always hum to her when she was little. She wondered if Dream realized if she was gone, he must have noticed something right? Maybe if he just visited once. She would have listened to him. 

Drista ran into a branch, quickly scattering her thoughts. 

"Ow.."

She stopped and rubbed her forehead. That stung. Looking to her right, she saw an opening in the forest.

She walked towards and saw an apple tree sitting in the middle with a flower field surrounding the tree. Deciding to rest, Drista walks towards the tree and grabs a branch. She pulled herself onto a branch and decided to rest for a while. She was walking for a long time. She felt her eyes close and entered the dream world.

...

Flames consumed their childhood home. Soon enough, she was surrounded by flames.Screaming. She yelled and begged for help. But nothing came out. No one came. She looked underneath her as the floorboards snapped under her eyes. Falling downward into a pit of darkness.

Opening her eyes she sees her brother. Reaching out to him. She called his name. But no replay. She yelled and apologized to him that she was sorry for leaving. For him to come back. Slowly, her brother walked away from her leaving her. She screamed again for him to come back and stay. Not to leave her or forget about her as the darkness filled her vision.

Soon enough she felt like she was drowning again. Under the waves sinking. But there was a hand. She grabbed onto it. It was soft and gentle as it dragged her out.Whispering words to her.

"Don't forget who you are"

... 

Drista woke up in fright, feeling as if she had an unusual dream but couldn't remember it anymore. She looked up at the sky. It was becoming dawn again. She didn't intend on sleeping for this long.So, she quickly stood up and made her way to the forest. Deciding too far away from the river. A new day. A new path. A discovery.

***

Far away, Back in a country named L'manburg. A brother building high black walls. Demanding the punishment of a founder. The president, a friend chose the choice and sent away from their friend. To a land far away called Logstedshire but not growing too far away was 'Forget Me Nots' looming closer and closer.

And a brother who hasn't seen the familiar flower in years. See it bloom once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DYING

**Author's Note:**

> Leave advice PLEASE. I'm failing English and decided to write a story.


End file.
